


A Strong Family Bond

by NikaVolkov



Series: Falcon Films [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Star Merlin, Porn Video, Porn star Arthur pendragon, Porn star Uther Pendragon, Porn with Feelings, Top Uther pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaVolkov/pseuds/NikaVolkov
Summary: Arthur has recently acknowledged that he might be interested in having sex with a man. Gwaine convinces him to do a porn video with Falcon Films since he knows the owner, Merlin Emrys. But when his father walks on set as the man who's set to be his partner in the video, things become a little complicated for Arthur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers. This will be the first chapter in what I hope will be a two-shot. The main pairing will be Arthur/Uther so beware that incest is in the air ;) Hope you all enjoy! -Milena

Chapter 1:

"Come on, you'll love it. It'll be a great experience." Gwaine insisted. "I told you I know the owner of the company. I can get you in, all you need to do is send an application."

"Gwaine, I said I wanted to spice up my sex life, explore a new side of myself. There has to be a better way." Arthur argued. He stopped pacing and sat down.

"Arthur, your sex life needs more than a pair of kinky handcuffs to 'spice it up' and by the way, you can't spice up something that's dead."

Arthur nodded. Usually, he would make a comeback, but the truth was the truth. Ever since he broke up with his cheating fiance five months ago his sex life had been nonexistent. Of course, her cheating was not the only reason their relationship deteriorated. Arthur had always been the stereotypical straight guy, at least on the outside.

Every now and then he had to shut down thoughts of sleeping with other men. And as he and his girlfriend sped down the path to locking things down with a ring 'every now and then' turned into often, and often turned into every day. What if he got married and never got to experiment with the not-so-straight side of sexuality? Arthur wasn't sure of what he wanted anymore and started to further himself from her. She then decided to get what she needed from someone else.

Now he was single and ready to explore sex with men. At least that's what he thought. Every time he went to a gay bar or club he always left alone. No one wanted to teach the newbie explorer and they got turned off by Arthur's hesitation. It had gotten so bad that he had recruited Gwaine and his sister Morgana to help him lose his gay virginity. His sister had suggested a few ideas, all of which were recipes for disaster in Arthur's eyes. So he had gone with Gwaine's idea. Porn.

It was a good idea in theory. Do a gay porn video with some man who was guaranteed to be STD free, get familiar with gay sex, and then go out and find himself a boyfriend. But now Gwaine had come over to help him with his application and he was starting to have second thoughts.

"What if my employees find out? What if my father finds out?" Arthur stood up and began pacing again. "My reputation will be ruined. Father might not let me inherit his CEO position of the company."

"Just apply under a false name, I'm pretty sure my friend will make an exception for you," Gwaine stated calmly from his seat. He was thoroughly enjoying Arthur's meltdown.

"Really?" Arthur paused.

"Well, they'll need your real name after so they can pay you. But that'll be between you and the company. No one else will know your name. Not even the guy you work with."

Arthur shook his head. He couldn't take the risk. "Maybe we can try something else. It's not like I need the money. Father pays for everything already."

"Fine, fine." Gwine gave up uncharacteristically.

"Good." Arthur went to walk away.

"I'll just be calling Morgana to tell her that you've chickened out and that her plan is back on." Arthur rolled his eyes. Of course Gwaine would pull the Morgana card.

"What plan? And I didn't chicken out, I'm just worried about my professional safety." He insisted.

"Oh, you know. The one where she introduces you to her guy friend that works in a BDSM club/dungeon."

Arthur's eyes went wide. He wasn't even ready for vanilla gay sex, how was he going to handle gay BDSM? He looked back at Gwaine and sighed.

"Come on, Arthur. What's the worst that could happen?"

_Line break_

"You must be Gwaine's friend Arthur." The man shook Arthur's hand, "I'm Merlin, the owner of Falcon Films. Let's give you a tour before introducing you to your partner for today, alright?"

Arthur nodded mindlessly. His thoughts were all jumbled together. On that day about a month ago Gwaine had finally convinced him to send in his application. And now he was here, meeting the owner and founder of Falcon Films, Merlin Emrys. The man looked like he was in his twenties, far too young to own a successful porn company. Merlin led him around the studio, showing him the different filming areas and sets, the dressing rooms, and the offices.

"Gwaine told me you applied under the fake name 'Jake'. No one else but me needs to know your real name, so don't worry. We understand the importance of privacy here. Now, are you ready to meet your partner?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," He shrugged. Merlin seemed to laugh at that.

"Don't worry, the man you were partnered with today is notorious for breaking in novice porn stars. He's sweet and gentle but at the same time rough and commanding. I'm sure you'll love him, he'll take real good care of you."

Merlin led him to one of the sets. It was supposed to be a normal bedroom. There was a large bed and two night tables. The camera team seemed to be finishing up with getting ready.

"Alright, your coworker should be here shortly." Merlin turned to him with a smile, "Are you nervous?"

Arthur once again nodded. It seemed like he had lost his voice.

"It's not uncommon. I was nervous too, my first time."

"You used to do porn?" He looked at Merlin in shock. It did make sense, but to think this lanky man could make it in porn was surprising. Arthur couldn't help but wonder if Merlin was a top or a bottom.

"Well, of course, it is my business after all. Hey, who knows?" Merlin winked at him, "Maybe we'll work together in the future."

Arthur tried to hide his blushing. He opened his mouth to respond when he heard a door close nearby.

"Oh, I think that's him now."

And Arthur would've never guessed who would walk through the door next. Because into the studio and onto the set, walked Uther Pendragon. His father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here's the smutty chapter that we've all been waiting for. This chapter contains explicit incest between father and son so if that's not your cup of tea be warned. If it is, then enjoy! - Milena

Chapter 2:

"Andy, it's been a while. How have you been?" Merlin asked his father.

Uther froze in shock in the doorway. "Good." His father didn't take his eyes off him and Arthur let out an audible gulp.  _Shit_.

Merlin misinterpreted the gulp, writing it off as nervousness in front of his first partner. "Jake, here," He rubbed Arthur's arm, "has never had sex with another man before and has never filmed a porn film, so we'd like you to break him in gently."

"Jake? Is that right?" His father drawled.

Merlin nudged him after a short period of silence. "Y-yes." He stuttered.

Uther looked at him for a few seconds before he sighed and turned away from his son. "Merlin I don't think this is going to work."

"What?" Merlin gasped, "But you've never turned down a partner before. Why now?"

"I just don't think we'd be compatible." Merlin starred on in shock as Uther picked up his coat from where he had placed it when he entered and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Arthur heard the protest come out of his mouth.  _Oh shit, now what? Why did he stop him from leaving?_

Uther slowly turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I.." Arthur cursed himself for losing his ability to speak.

"You?.." His father prompted. He thought for a few seconds about what he was about to do.  _Was this really happening to him? Was this a dream? Had he collapsed outside of Falcon Films out of nervousness and was now hallucinating about his father?_  Well if it was a dream, he was certainly going to go out with a bang.

"I need the money. F-for rent and tuition."

 _Where did that come from?_  His father narrowed his eyes at the lie. They both knew that Uther paid for all of Arthur's necessities.

"Come on, Andy," Merlin begged, "You know if you cancel there will be a very big penalty fee. Especially for this piece. It's been planned a month in advance and it all centers around you being there, topping Jake here."

Arthur blushed at the mention of his father 'topping' him. This was absolutely ludicrous. He didn't know why he had called to his father to stay. It wasn't like he wanted to have sex with his father. That would be so wrong. It's true he admired the man a lot and all he ever wanted to do growing up was earn his father's praise. It's not that Uther wasn't attractive, of course he was. He had a full-time job at the office but he still made time for his daily workout. He didn't have the muscles of a bodybuilder but his body had been handsomely sculpted by practice, age, and experience. And yeah maybe every now and then his father popped up in his fantasies, but that happened to everyone, right?

_Right?_

Uther stared at him for a few seconds, neither one wanting to look away. His father hung up his coat again and walked past his son towards the dressing rooms. "I'll be ready in ten."

And that's when it hit him in the chest full-force. He was going to have sex with his father. And neither of them seemed to mind much. The man who Arthur thought would be against his sexuality the most, would be the one to introduce him to gay porn. And then the second thing hit him. His father did gay porn. And he had been doing this for what seemed to be many years. How was their relationship going to survive today?

He stood around for what seemed like forever. Merlin had left to talk to the camera crew. He spotted his father when he walked into the room. Damn. Without Merlin there to mediate, Uther would surely do something to stop this.

His father walked up to him and in a low voice asked, "Do you want this?"

Arthur couldn't look at him anymore and instead looked at the floor. Uther wasn't having it. He lightly took hold of Arthur's chin and lifted his head until their gazes met.

"Tell me, my boy. Is this something you want?"

Arthur's breathing became deeper when he nodded, "Yes."

Right then Merlin called over to them, "Alright, camera crew's ready for you. Let's make some sexy magic!"

_Line break_

Arthur stood in front of the bed facing his father. The cameras were rolling.

"Undress." Uther gave the simple command while he came a step closer to his son.

He lifted his shirt off and threw it to the side. He tried to swallow his nervousness and went to take off his belt. But his hands were shaking so hard he couldn't get it off. Arthur couldn't hold back his gasp when his father grabbed him by his belt and pulled Arthur against him. Uther unbuckled his belt while they stared at each other, their faces only a few inches apart.

Uther let the belt drop to the floor and undid the buttons and zipper on his son's jeans. But instead of taking them off right away he put his arm around Arthur and pulled him closer. He slid his other hand into the front of Arthur's pants and started softly massaging his bulge through his underwear. Arthur's eyes rolled back and he let out a tiny moan at his father's ministrations. Uther leaned forward and began to kiss his neck gently. Arthur gasped. How could something so simple feel  _so hot_? If his father didn't stop soon he would cum just from this.

Uther led his boy to the bed and pushed his son down so he was sitting on the mattress. Arthur was now at eye level with his father's groin. Uther was very obviously aroused. Arthur looked up at his dad through his eyelashes and slowly took off his pants so his cock was revealed to him.

"Go on, boy. You know what to do." Uther said, mostly for the benefit of the cameras. Arthur resisted the urge to look at the camera who was zooming in on Arthur's face. He gently took his father in hand and gave his dick a few small kitten licks on the head. It didn't taste as bad as Arthur was expecting so he slowly covered his father's cock with his mouth, only able to fit half of its length.

Uther threw his head back and let out a loud groan. He moved one of his hands to the back of Arthur's head, threading his fingers through his lovely golden hair. Uther pulled on his son's hair softly, getting the boy to start moving back and forth on his dick. This was obviously his son's first attempt at sucking cock, and the thought of that was nearly enough to make him come down the boy's throat. God, what he would give to see his son's face covered his seed. But alas he had to keep things interesting for the cameras.

Arthur was surprised at how much sucking his father off was turning him on. He had always thought oral was only pleasant for the receiving party. But this? This was turning him on way more than a woman ever had. He reached down to stroke himself, hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

"And who gave you permission to touch yourself?" Uther's voice cut through the haze of arousal and Arthur moaned in response. He moved his hands so they were linked behind his back.

"Good boy." Uther smiled down at him. And man, if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard. His father pulled him off his cock and softly pushed him back on the bed. Arthur shifted so he was laying down completely on the mattress. Uther reached over and pulled away his jeans so he was completely naked in front of the cameras. His father still had his shirt on and his pants were to his knees.

Uther undressed so he was just as naked as his son and he got on the bed, in between Arthur's legs. He took a pillow and tapped Arthur's thigh. He lifted his hips so that his father could place the pillow under them. After a bit of shifting, Arthur found a position he felt semi-comfortable in.

Arthur wasn't a shy man. He was usually very outspoken and confident. But there was something about being put in a position where his father could see  _everything_  that sapped away his confidence. Uther must've noticed because he started caressing his legs, trying to make Arthur more comfortable. His father bent down and took his son into his mouth.

"Ugh, shit. Ahh"

Uther smiled around his dick. He couldn't hide the smugness in his voice when he paused to ask, "you like that boy?"

"Fuck  _yes_." Arthur moaned with tears in his eyes. It was  _so_  amazingly good. He tried to thrust upwards into his father's mouth, but Uther held his hips steady. Uther moved a lube slicked finger over his hole. One of the cameramen must've handed him lube without him noticing. Then his thoughts were interrupted when his father sunk his finger into him. First knuckle. Second knuckle. Arthur moaned as the finger went all the way.

He felt the finger curve upwards inside of him and rub against a small button. Arthur all but screamed as he saw stars.

"Oh fuck, fuck, what is that?"

"Your prostate." His father said simply

Uther continued to suck at him while he massaged his prostate. He thrashed at the double sensations. He moaned when he felt another finger sneak in next to the first one. Uther moved his fingers in and out until he felt his son was relaxed enough for three.

After a while of Uther fucking him with his three fingers he called out to his father, "Shit, please, I'm ready, please."

Uther smirked. So this is what it took to get his son to say please. He took his fingers out and lubed up his cock. He thanked the gods that they had both gotten tested beforehand so he didn't have to use a condom. He moved so that the tip was against his son's wet hole.

"Is this what you want huh?" Uther grinned at him, "You want daddy's cock inside of you, you naughty boy."

Uther didn't know where the words came from but apparently, Arthur was on board by the look of his fully erect cock.

"Oh god yes daddy, please. Your naughty boy needs to be punished."

Uther pushed the head of his cock in and then pulled it out, repeating the motion several times until Arthur was completely lost, whimpering for his daddy to give him his full length. Without further delay, Uther started to push in. Three fingers were nothing compared to Uther's full girth.

"Oh fuck daddy you're  _so big_. You feel so good inside." Arthur was panting by the time he was halfway in.

"Yeah, that's right boy." Uther pecked at his neck softly. "You're taking daddy's dick so well."

He couldn't hold back his moans and whimpers at the feel of Uther pushing all the way inside. He tried to hold back but at the feel of his father fully inside his body was wrecked with a powerful orgasm. Uther groaned at the feeling of his son coming around his cock untouched. He gave the boy's ass a hard smack.

"Who the hell told you that you were allowed to cum without permission boy." Uther certainly knew how to work the cameras.

"I'm sorry daddy, please." Arthur went along with the narrative, not understanding why something so wrong felt  _so right_. Uther groaned and started to thrust at an unforgiving pace. Arthur screamed through the pleasure. He had just come but he very quickly became aroused again.

"Yes, daddy yes. Fuck your naughty boy. I deserve it, yes, I deserve to be punished." The words flowed out of his mouth.

"Come on, come for daddy." His father urged him. He was trying but it wasn't enough, naturally, since he had cum only a few moments ago.

"I can't. I can't come again." He cried out to his daddy, begging him to somehow make him come again.

"Yes, you can. Do you know why?" Uther held his chin so that they held each other's gaze, "because I'm going to make you."

Arthur didn't think he could go any faster but Uther began to thrust at a pace that had him in ecstasy. His eyes rolled back in his head as his father forced another orgasm out of him. His world shattered around him and he screamed for mercy. Uther growled at the pulsing feeling of his son on his dick and bit down on the boy's shoulder as he released his seed inside him. They collapsed on the bed in a heap of spent energy.

Arthur whimpered softly as his father eased out of him. The feeling of emptiness was nearly overwhelming and his father comforted him as best as he could, shushing him with soft caresses.

"And cut," Merlin called out from the sidelines. "Wow, that was absolutely amazing. You two had wonderful chemistry."

Uther touched his son's face lightly, "Are you okay?"

Arthur smiled up at him blissfully, "More than okay."

And the world around them melted away as they smiled at each other in joy. The bond between father and son was certainly the strongest in existence.

End of chapter

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dang ;) now that was hot. Let me know what you think, and let me know if you'd like a sequel.
> 
> And thanks again to everyone for reading. You guys are awesome! - Milena

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh what'll happen next? Chapter 2 will come out soon so stay tuned! and feel free to let me know what you think :) - Milena


End file.
